Star Struck Stalker
by Nijimi Daiquiri
Summary: Dan is infatuated with a club's dancer named Phil, and will do anything to get Phil interested in him. Dan/Phil, Phan, pole dancing. HIATUS until further notice,


Star Struck Stalker

Chapter 1

Fire. It was like a passion that consumed him with utmost infatuation, driving his lust to dangerous peaks; consuming him with a desperate want and need. He swore he could feel the flames trickling across his veins; like a poison so stimulated by desire to meet the one who causes such an arousing impression upon him.

With every movement the other made, Dan had to bite his lips. Copper brown eyes gazed upon the sacred sight like it was his savior, he couldn't help being unable to look away from such a gorgeous sight. Shifting his gaze the slightest would be like an insult, he absolutely had to stare at this magnificent sight before him, so hot and risque.

There was a single pole on stage, joined by a lone, onyx haired figure with a body clad in leather and so erotic that it could absolutely not be ignored. Dan had to clutch his hand tightly as the music began, signaling the beginning of the dance as the other young man walked across the stage with a playful bounce in his step.

He left very little to the imagination, only wearing skin tight short shorts and a cat collar embedded with metal studs.

A few men and women began whistling as the dancer took hold of the pole with an effortless firm hand, drawing himself in closely and barely skimming the pole as he began to do a slow split to the floor, catching the attention of everyone in the club.

"Drop it!" Shouted the speakers which then engulfed the club in an eruption of repetitive beats.

The pale man quickly jumped up and crawled up the pole, in less than a second he reached the middle and did another upside down split, before changing posture and grabbing one of his legs as he spun in an elegant circle down the silver pole. He then rearranged his position to a point where he sat down with his thighs gripping the pole, legs extended out until only his feet were on the pole, arms gripping it tightly now, before doing a body roll against the pole.

The music still lay only a few seconds in, giving the beige skinned man more time to do the quick movements of the dance. He moved up the pole, crawling across it like a snake, before turning himself upside down again and spreading his legs apart, quickly spinning and making a sudden upright turn with his legs drawn in.

"_Mm, yeah!_" Right at that moment he allowed himself to fall to the floor in a split with the harsh and repetitive beat.

With a sudden, yielding halt the music stopped, then started again to a new rhythmic tune that set a good pace for the smiling man on stage. Licking his lips, he began to extend his legs outwards and trace a hand delicately across them, before standing once again and jumping onto the pole, arms gripping it tightly as he spun and a leg latched itself on.

"I'd really like for you." The man's legs hoisted themselves above his torso, taking a quick outward stretch, "To be my private dancer." He bend his knee around the pole again and brought himself up, then gripped the pole with only his thighs as his hands let go, "Her body smokin'..." That's where it went into a sudden remix of moans and techno beats.

Electrifying blue eyes looked out into the crowd as he swerved on the pole by his mere legs, "_I really like that!_" Were the last lyrics as the dancer waved at the crowd with pearly whites smiling down, before sliding down the pole onto his feet, and beginning to walk off the stage with a slight strut, towards the back to get changed and leave.

Dan was standing there, mesmerized by the man so much that he didn't even notice the other leave. Until someone bumped him to move out of the way, that was.

xX.

Phil only took a few seconds to rid himself of the clothing that hung on his body like leeches, then proceeded to remove the little make up he had and grab his normal clothes. He was dressed in no time, sporting a comfy look that was stylish enough to just hang out in until he got home to rest.

These days were getting too long, it was already five in the morning and he's been performing between every few performances by other dancers who were mostly women; although there were a few other male's there as well. He just wanted to get home and rest.

He looked at himself once more in the mirror, smiled, and winked at himself. He wore tight white skinny jeans, with a black t-shirt that held a rainbow design, and a checkered scarf with monochrome converse. He thought he looked good, not even the exhaustion showed up on his features.

With steady steps, he walked towards the door that lead out of the back stage, twisting the knob and entering into a world where the music blasted in his ears and nearly drove him deaf. If he didn't get out soon he was sure to get a headache.

Making his way to the front door, he had gotten stopped by a brunette man who gave him a smirk and an arch of the brow, "Hey- you're the dancer, right?"

Phil stayed quiet, but nodded, looking at the man oddly, "I'm leaving, come back for the show tomorrow." He stated, pushing himself past the man.

Dan then stopped him again, "Wait, wait! I thought you were really good!" He spoke loudly to the other, trying to be heard above the speakers, yet the other just continued on his way, making Dan grab his arm, "I think you're beautiful! You're amazing!" He couldn't help it, he felt drawn to this man- he was just so resplendent in everything.

Turning to face the other, Phil made it apparent that it was wasting his time and he was in no mood to deal with this, "Go. Away."

"Come home with me." He spoke, stroking the pale man's arm, "I'll pay you anything." Muttered Dan, desperate for the others attention. The other man was like an angel that he couldn't get enough of, he already wanted a date with the other and they didn't even know each other.

The onyx haired man sighed, walking back to the slightly tanned man, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and whispering in his ear, sighing before he spoke,"...I'm not a whore." Before pushing him to the floor and walking away again. He couldn't believe how stupid people were getting these days, it made him roll his eyes as he heard the other call for him whilst he sat in the seat of his car, pushing his keys in and starting the engine, ready to drive away.


End file.
